


Policz do trzech

by Jarzebinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Friendship, Hate to Love, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Romance, Slow Burn, jily
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarzebinka/pseuds/Jarzebinka
Summary: "Policz do trzech i przemyśl, czy twój komentarz może kogoś obrazić" - taką radę dostał James od mamy po tym, jak został wyrzucony ze szkoły za podpalenie i okaleczenie. Czy szkockie liceum z internatem załagodzi jego charakter? Ile osób zdąży po drodze zdenerwować? Czy liczba jego przyjaciół będzie większa niż wrogów? Odpowiedzi na pytania znajdziecie w opowiadaniu.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Policz do trzech

**Author's Note:**

> Jak Huncwoci poradzą sobie w szkole bez różdżek i peleryny niewidki?  
> Czy Snape kiedykolwiek odkryje magiczną moc szamponu?  
> Czy James nauczy się myśleć, zanim coś powie?  
> Ile razy Lily Evans przewróci oczami, zanim w końcu uzna, że James nie jest totalnym palantem?  
> Ile papierosów wypali Syriusz?  
> Czy Remus wyjawi wszystkim swój sekret?  
> Czy Peter zbierze się na odwagę? 
> 
> Zapraszam do Liceum im. Guya Faweksa! 
> 
> Uwaga: w tekście występują liczne przekleństwa, używki i dwuznaczne sytuacje!

Mały sekundnik zegara krążył jak oszalały po okrągłej tarczy, a mimo to James miał wrażenie, że czas dłuży się niesamowicie. Przez ostatnie pół godziny zdążył już policzyć wszystkie pęknięcia na skórzanej kanapie, którą zajmował, a która swoje lata świetności miała już dawno za sobą. Poczekalnia, w której się znajdował była dosyć skromna w porównaniu z gabinetem dyrektora, który gościł w środku część kadry nauczycielskiej i wzburzonych rodziców Jamesa w towarzystwie ich adwokata. 

James westchnął, stukając stopą do rytmu piosenki, którą dziś rano słyszał w radiu. Znów spojrzał na zegarek, ale minutnik przesunął się ledwie o dwa pola. Na dworze świeciło piękne słońce, a on gnił w czterech ścianach. Wynik spotkania i tak był już przesądzony, dlaczego więc to wszystko tak długo trwało? 

Nagle, jakby na zawołanie, drzwi gabinetu otwarły się i przed Jamesem stanął jego ojciec: siwy mężczyzna o imieniu Fleamont. Mimo że jego twarz zaznaczona była zmarszczkami, a niegdyś bujna, ciemna czupryna całkowicie już posiwiała, to podobieństwo między Potterem seniorem i juniorem było niezaprzeczalne. 

— Wejdź, James — zwrócił się do syna. 

James skinął głową, spełniając wolę ojca. Uśmiechnął się do matki, która nie odwzajemniła jednak uśmiechu tylko zwęziła oczy, najwidoczniej wściekła. 

— No to jestem — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. 

— Panie Potter — odezwał się leciwy pan Spencer, szkolny dyrektor. — W wyniku zebrania rady pedagogicznej, postanowiliśmy, że zostanie pan wydalony ze szkoły ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Pana rodzice zapłacą za zniszczenia, których pan dokonał, — spojrzał w stronę państwa Potter — odbudują spaloną pracownię chemiczną i wypłacą odszkodowanie dla państwa Berkeley, które pokryje rehabilitację nogi Francisa. Wszystko to zostanie zapisane w pana aktach. 

James spojrzał na mężczyznę beznamiętnie, przekręcając lekko głowę na bok. 

Francis Berkeley był snobistycznym gnojem, który zasłużył sobie na wszystko to, co go spotkało, nawet jeśli ceną było puszczenie z ogniem połowy szkolnej pracowni chemicznej. James niczego nie żałował. Cholera! Gdyby miał wybór tego dnia, to zrobiłby dokładnie to samo raz jeszcze. 

Pieprzyć szkolne akta - śmierć frajerom. 

— Czy ma pan coś do powiedzenia? — spytał pan Spencer z surową miną. 

James rozejrzał się, zatrzymując wzrok przez chwilę na zmartwionych twarzach rodziców, zdumionym adwokacie i niechętnych nauczycielach, po czym zacmokał, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— No cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, że będę tęsknił — odparł ironicznie, opierając się plecami o ścianę. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że wygracie puchar, bo cała ta reszta ciamajd jest gówno warta bez swojego kapitana na boisku!

Wychudła pani Cave - nauczycielka literatury zasłoniła usta dłonią, a pan Bruce od matematyki prychnął z niedowierzaniem. 

— James! — oburzyła się Euphemia Potter, wstając z zadziwiającą zręcznością jak na starszą kobietę. Złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła w stronę drzwi. — Fleamont, wychodzimy. Resztę szczegółów proszę uzgodnić z panem Beauclerk. — Skinęła głową w stronę adwokata, który przytaknął ochoczo, kładąc swoją aktówkę na drewnianym biurku, które bez wątpienia musiało być antykiem. 

Pulchna dłoń mamy Jamesa była zaskakująco silna jak na swoją niepozorną właścicielkę. Pani Potter wytargała syna z gabinetu i nie czekając na swojego męża, powlekła nastolatka pustymi korytarzami elitarnego liceum im. Josepha Addisona prosto do czekającej na nich limuzyny. 

— Wsiadaj — warknęła. — Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, co? 

James westchnął i spojrzał przez szybę na ceglany budynek swojej szkoły. No, teraz już najwidoczniej byłej szkoły. 

— Nie wiem, mamo... Wyobrażam sobie na przykład, że leżę na słonecznej plaży z jakąś super laską u boku, która smaruje mi plecy olejkiem...

— Jamesie Potter! Właśnie zostałeś wyrzucony ze szkoły za podpalenie pracowni chemicznej i okaleczenie swojego kolegi...

— Nie nazwałbym tego idioty swoim kolegą...

— Fleamont, ja już nie mam słów — zwróciła się do męża błagalnie. — Ty z nim porozmawiaj. 

Fleamont Potter zacmokał w niemal identyczny sposób jak jego syn po, po czym odezwał się zmęczonym głosem: 

— Dobra, James. Koniec tej błazenady, bo denerwujesz matkę. Po pierwsze — wyciągnął w górę palec wskazujący — pieniądze na rehabilitację Francisa Berkeleya weźmiemy z twojego konta. Po drugie — palec środkowy dołączył do wskazującego — nici z twojego wyjazdu na Mistrzostwa Europy...

— Tato! 

— Nie skończyłem — przerwał mu Fleamont Potter a coś w jego wyrazie twarzy mówiło Jamesowi, że nie będzie zadowolony tym, co przyniesie mu kolejny wyciągnięty w górę palec. — Po trzecie... mamy dla ciebie już nową szkołę. 

Szofer zamknął drzwi i limuzyna ruszyła z podjazdu. James nie obejrzał się za siebie - nigdy nie był sentymentalny. 

— Co to za szkoła? — spytał powoli, po raz pierwszy czując lekką obawę. 

— Liceum z internatem. W Szkocji. 

— Nie ma mowy! — zaperzył się James, oceniając co by się stało, gdyby nagle wyskoczył z samochodu. 

Ciągle jeszcze jechali po trochę wyboistej, bocznej drodze, więc prędkość na liczniku nie przekraczała trzydziestki. Może nabiłby sobie parę siniaków, ale potem mógł się zaszyć gdzieś w głuszy, by wieźć życie pustelnika? 

Wszystko lepsze niż liceum z internatem! 

— Nie wiem, czy sobie zdajesz sprawę z tego, jakie są inne opcje — zagroziła Euphemia, nachylając się do syna. — Może wolisz szkołę wojskową, co, James? Bo mi się już powoli kończą pomysły co do ciebie... 

— Co tak w ogóle zrobił ci ten cały Berkeley, że tak zareagowałeś? — dodał Fleamont. 

James zacisnął usta, znów spoglądając w okno. Limuzyna wjechała na drogę szybkiego ruchu, przyspieszając już niemal do stu kilometrów na godzinę. Za późno na skok. 

— Chwalił się, że nasikał bezdomnemu do kapelusza i zalał mu wszystkie banknoty — odparł cicho, poprawiając okulary na nosie. — A tak poza tym, to dobry chłopak był. 

Państwo Potter wymienili zdumione spojrzenia. Resztę drogi nikt się już nie odezwał.

xxx

James spojrzał na leżącą przed nim piłkę i zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że to głowa Berkeleya, po czy wziął rozbieg i z rozmachem posłał ją do bramki. Z tego wszystkiego najbardziej żałował swojej drużyny: tak ciężko pracowali w tym sezonie i byli tak blisko Pucharu Szkół, jak jeszcze nigdy. Może nie powinien się był dać tak sprowokować? Ale z drugiej strony, nikt tak bardzo nie zasłużył na karę, jak ten oślizgły gnojek...

— Tu jesteś — powiedział Fleamont Potter, wchodząc na boisko. — Wszędzie cię szukałem...

James uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, idąc w stronę bramki po piłkę. 

— Ale tato — odparł z przekąsem — to jest logicznie niemożliwe, skoro nie szukałeś mnie jeszcze na boisku...

Pan Potter zacmokał w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby bardzo próbował powstrzymać uśmiech. James był długo wyczekanym jedynakiem - niemal medycznym cudem i rodzice zawsze mieli ogromny problem z postawieniem przed nim jakichkolwiek granic. 

— Łap! — James kopnął piłkę do ojca, który mimo swojego wieku, całkiem nieźle ją przyjął, po czym podbił zgrabnie parę razy między lewą i prawą stopą. — Nieźle, staruszku. 

— Nie mów do mnie „staruszku", gówniarzu — odciął się żartobliwie Fleamont, posyłając piłkę z powrotem do syna. — Słuchaj, musimy pogadać...

Przez chwilę kopali piłkę w milczeniu, którego James bardzo nie chciał przerywać. Dobrze wiedział, że czeka go jakaś moralna pogadanka, na którą nie miał ochoty. „Musisz uważać, nie wolno tak robić bla bla bla.”

— James, — ojciec postawił nogę na piłce, zatrzymując ją i zmuszając jedynaka, by na niego spojrzał — ja wiem, że zrobiłeś to, bo masz serce po dobrej stronie... Ale nie możesz atakować ludzi za poglądy, które ci nie odpowiadają! Jeszcze nie raz spotkasz na drodze jakiegoś idiotę... 

— Miło, że przyznajesz, że Berkeley jest idiotą... 

— Ale powtarzam: nie możesz się w ten sposób zachowywać. Jesteś na to za mądry i za sprytny! — Ojciec poczochrał i tak już zmierzwione włosy Jamesa. — I nie miej nam za złe tej szkoły z internatem...

James spojrzał na ojca, po czym z rosnącym uśmiechem wziął rozbieg i ślizgiem wybił piłkę spod jego stopy. 

— Wiadomość przyjęta — rzucił przez ramię, biegnąc w stronę bramki. — I GOL! 

Fleamont Potter zacmokał, kiwając głową. Tym razem jednak nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. 

— James, czy ty w ogóle słyszałeś, co powiedziałem? — spytał.

James wyszczerzył zęby, podbijając piłkę kolanami. 

— Jestem mądry i sprytny — odparł, unosząc brwi. — I muszę znaleźć jakiś inny sposób na idiotów, żeby następnym razem nie wylecieć ze szkoły. 

— Czy ty się w ogóle spakowałeś? 

— No jasne — odparł James myśląc o wielkiej butelce whiskey, którą zwinął ojcu z barku i owinął szczelnie w swój t-shirt z nadrukiem Led Zeppelin. — Wszystko, co potrzebuję mam już w torbie. 

Fleamont położył synowi dłoń na ramieniu, wzdychając ciężko. 

— Mam coś dla ciebie — powiedział, sięgając do kieszeni. — Tylko na Boga, nie mów nic o tym matce, bo mnie też gdzieś odeśle! Masz. 

James spojrzał na wyciągniętą dłoń ojca, w której spoczywał drewniany scyzoryk z nieco wyblakłymi już, pozłacanymi inicjałami HP. 

— Należał do mojego ojca: Henry’ego Pottera, a teraz ja przekazuję go tobie. 

— Dzięki, tato!

— Tylko korzystaj z niego mądrze! Nie służy do dźgania ludzi — zażartował Fleamont. — Twój dziadek dostał go za zasługi podczas drugiej wojny światowej od swojego dowódcy. To cenna rzecz!

James schował scyzoryk do kieszeni, po czym objął ojca. Kiedyś sięgał mu ledwie do ramienia, a teraz spokojnie mógł spojrzeć na niego z góry... Ale James Potter nie był sentymentalny, a przynajmniej nie lubił tak o sobie myśleć, więc zaraz jednak odsunął się i z powrotem pobiegł na boisko, goniąc za piłką. To było łatwiejsze, niż jakakolwiek rozmowa o uczuciach. 

xxx

Szkoła z Internatem imienia Guya Faweksa była jedną ze starszych jednostek oświaty w Szkocji i cieszyła się wielką renomą, a także słynęła z wysokiej dyscypliny swoich uczniów. James nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie kiedykolwiek znajdował się aż tak daleko od Londynu. Uwielbiał to miasto ze wszystkimi jego możliwościami, dlatego wcale nie cieszyły go zielone, romantyczne szkockie krajobrazy, którymi raz po raz zachwycała się jego mama. 

— Jak tu pięknie... Zobacz! Widać morze... — powiedziała, stukając palcem w przyciemnione szyby. — A jakie tu musi być czyste powietrze... Trochę zaczynam ci zazdrościć, James... 

— To może się zamienimy? — mruknął, niewzruszony wielkim klifem, który wpadał ostrym żaglem wprost do rozwichrzonych fal. 

— Nie bądź niemiły — odparła Euphemia. — Błagam cię, James, nie bądź niemiły w twojej nowej szkole... 

— Ja? Niemiły? — James udał oburzenie, łapiąc się za serce. — Ranisz mnie, matko...

— Po prostu czasem się ugryź w język, dobra? — ofuknęła go. — Policz do trzech i przemyśl, czy twój komentarz może kogoś obrazić. 

— Mam robić przerwy na oddech, czy liczyć do trzech w szybkim tempie? 

— James! 

— Dobra, mamo. — James przewrócił oczami. — Obiecuję, że będę się starał liczyć do trzech, zanim coś powiem... Nie wiem, co prawda, jak to się odbije na moich ocenach, bo nauczyciele mogą myśleć, że jestem lekko opóźniony w rozwoju, ale...

Euphemia nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać, wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Syn był jej jedyną słabością, a James skrzętnie ten fakt wykorzystywał. Wyszczerzył szeroko zęby, zadowolony. 

— Popatrz, to tam — powiedziała Euphemia, ocierając rozmazany tusz do rzęs, który lekko spłynął jej w kącikach oczu razem ze łzami. — Twoja nowa szkoła. 

James odwrócił się, by spojrzeć we wskazanym przez mamę kierunku. Na jednym z zielonych wzgórz majaczył niewielki zamek, malowniczo położony nad wielkim jeziorem. Nawet będąc tak sceptycznym musiał przyznać w myślach, że miejsce wyglądało wspaniale, co nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że był raczej typem mieszczucha. 

— Super — mruknął. — Co za zadupie... 

Na szczęście jego mama nie dosłyszała drugiej części jego wypowiedzi, bo w tym samym momencie otwarła lekko okno limuzyny, wpuszczając do wnętrza samochodu świeże powietrze. 

xxx

— Witamy, panie Potter — powiedziała wysoka, szczupła kobieta z ciemnymi włosami spiętymi w wysoki kok. — Nazywam się Minerva McGonagall i jestem opiekunką pana roku. Pani Potter, może zechce pani się napić kawy? 

Euphemia uśmiechnęła się, wyrażając chęć na kawę i rozglądając się w koło. James poprawił okulary na nosie, bębniąc palcami w udo do rytmu „I can’t get no satisfaction” Stonesów i rozmyślając o tym, że słowa tej piosenki były w tym momencie tak bardzo dla niego prawdziwe - sam też miał problem z wykrzesaniem z siebie choćby krztyny zadowolenia. 

— Pan Dumbledore zaraz pana przyjmie w swoim gabinecie, a potem pokażę panu szkołę i dormitorium — McGonagall zwróciła się do niego, podając w tym samym momencie idealnie spienione capuccino dla Euphemii. 

James skinął głową, patrząc w surowe oczy nauczycielki i nie mogąc powstrzymać myśli, że raczej nie przypadnie jej do gustu jego frywolny styl bycia. Ze względu na matkę, postanowił jednak dla bezpieczeństwa policzyć do dziesięciu, by nie powiedzieć czegoś niestosownego zaraz na wstępie. Ledwie jednak doliczył do siedmiu, gdy drzwi gabinetu, przed którym siedzieli otwarły się z impetem i ukazał się w nich wysoki mężczyzna w tweedowym garniturze i z relatywnie długą, siwą brodą. 

— Pani Potter. — Ukłonił się szarmancko w stronę Euphemii, po czym zwrócił swoje skryte za ekscentrycznymi okularami niebieskie oczy na Jamesa. — A pan to pewnie ten James Potter? 

Raz... dwa... trzy... 

James skinął głową, podnosząc się z fotela. 

— Zapraszam, zapraszam... — Mężczyzna wskazał ręką na swój owalny gabinet. — Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore. 

— Dużo o panu słyszałam — powiedziała Euphemia, popychając dyskretnie Jamesa w stronę drzwi. 

— Naprawdę? — ucieszył się Dumbledore, usadawiając się za swoim zastawionym książkami biurkiem. — Bardzo mi miło. 

James rozejrzał się w koło. Gabinet od podłogi aż po sufit okalały wielkie regały, wypełnione książkami, globusami, lunetami i wieloma przedmiotami, które był pewien, że widział prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu. 

— James... pozwolisz, że będę do ciebie mówił po imieniu? — zwrócił się do niego dyrektor, na co James znów w milczeniu przytaknął. — Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci się u nas podobało. 

— Napewno! — zapewniła go Euphemia, nim James zdążył doliczyć choćby do dwóch. 

— Wychowawczynią waszego rocznika jest pani McGonagall, którą już poznałeś. Jest doskonałym pedagogiem i jestem pewien, że będziecie się dobrze dogadywać. 

James prychnął, nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Dumbledore zdawał się jednak tego nie zauważać, nadal uśmiechając się dobrotliwie. 

— Oprócz tradycyjnych zajęć mamy też drużynę piłki nożnej — dodał, poprawiając okulary na haczykowatym nosie. — Słyszałem, że byłeś kapitanem w swojej starej szkole? 

— Podpaliłem też pracownię chemiczną w mojej starej szkole — powiedział James, przekręcając lekko głowę na bok. 

— James! — warknęła Euphemia, szturchając go w ramię. — Zachowuj się.

Dumbledore zaśmiał się, wyciągając z kieszeni marynarki opakowanie dropsów. 

— Musisz mi kiedyś więcej o tym opowiedzieć — powiedział, jakby omawiali jakąś fascynującą przygodę. — Cukierka? 

James zamrugał, po raz pierwszy szczerze zdumiony. Znał Albusa Dumbledore zaledwie od paru minut a już wydawał mu się jedną z najdziwniejszych osób, jakie spotkał w swoim życiu. Nie był tylko jeszcze pewien, czy było dziwny w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. 

— Twój rocznik liczy obecnie dwadzieścia osób — kontynuował niewzruszony dyrektor. — Dormitorium będziesz dzielił z trzema innymi chłopcami. Pani McGonagall na pewno wyjaśni ci wszystkie nasze zasady, jak ta, że chłopcy nie mają wstępu do sypialni dziewczyn, po zmroku nie błąkamy się po zamku czy to, że raczej staramy się nie podpalać klas — zażartował, puszczając do Jamesa oko i wprawiając go tym samym w jeszcze większe osłupienie. 

James rzadko kiedy znajdował się w sytuacji, w której szczerze nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Zaczynał żałować, że nie przyjął od dyrektora dropsa, bo przynajmniej mógłby czymś zająć usta i czuć się chociaż trochę mniej głupio. 

— Dobrze, czy masz jakieś pytania? — Albus Dumbledore spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, stykając swoje długie palce nad biurkiem. 

James zamrugał, czując na sobie palące spojrzenie matki. 

— Mogę jednak tego dropsa? — wypalił, na co Dumbledore zaśmiał się pod krzaczastym wąsem i wyciągnął w jego stronę paczkę cukierków. 

— Jeśli to tyle, to poproszę cię, żebyś poszedł razem z panią McGonagall. Pożegnaj się z mamą, James. 

— James, zachowuj się dobrze, błagam — szepnęła mu na ucho Euphemia. 

— Nie martw się, mamo. Przecież mnie znasz — odparł James, szczerząc zęby. 

— No właśnie... 

Pani Potter jeszcze po raz ostatni podjęła próbę przygładzenia włosów swojego syna, po czym pocałowała go w policzek, obserwując jak opuszcza gabinet. 

— Tędy, panie Potter — zawołała go czekająca na niego McGonagall. — Pokaże panu naszą Wielką Salę, Pokój Wspólny uczniów i zaprowadzą pana do dormitorium.

— Czego pani uczy? — spytał, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem po ciemnych korytarzach, pełnych średniowiecznych artefaktów. 

— Fizyki. 

— Tak myślałem... — mruknął James pod nosem. 

Nawet jeśli McGonagall usłyszała, co mówił, to postanowiła nie komentować. 

— To jest Wielka Sala. — Wskazała ręką na lewo. — Tutaj odbywają się posiłki i apele. Punktualność jest wymagana. Śniadanie odbywa się od godziny szóstej do ósmej. Lekcje zaczynają się wpół do dziewiątej. Na pana łóżku, w dormitorium czeka już gotowy plan zajęć. Jakieś pytania jak narazie? 

— Taa... Gdzie jest toaleta? 

McGonagall zatrzymała się nagle, odwracając do niego. 

— Tam — powiedziała, obserwując go uważnie. — Panie Potter, miałam wgląd w pana dotychczasowe akta i muszę powiedzieć to wyraźnie już na samym początku. Tutaj takie zachowanie nie będzie tolerowane. 

— Oczywiście! — zgodził się ochoczo James, starając się nawet nie mrugnąć. — Ale zaraz się posikam, więc... 

— Tędy — wycedziła McGonagall przez zaciśnięte zęby, wskazując na białe drzwi po lewej stronie korytarza. 

James ruszył w stronę łazienki, macając się po tylnych kieszeniach spodni i upewniając się, że ma tam swojego papierosa na czarną godzinę i zapalniczkę. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i otworzył szeroko okno, siadając na parapecie. 

— Psia mać — warknął, bezskutecznie starając się odpalić ogień. — Co za gówno! 

Drzwi jednej z toalet otwarły się z trzaskiem i wyszedł z niej wysoki chłopak o przystojnej twarzy, otoczonej czarnymi włosami. Ubrany był w spodnie od szkolnego mundurku, ale na białą koszulę miał zarzuconą czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. 

— Masz ogień? — spytał James, podnosząc papierosa w górę. 

Chłopak przechylił głowę na bok, obserwując go przez chwilę, po czym podszedł do niego i odpalił ogień. James zaciągnął się, przyglądając nieznajomemu w milczeniu. 

— Nowy? — spytał chłopak, siadając po przeciwnej stronie parapetu i wyjmując swoją paczkę papierosów. 

— Zazwyczaj mówią na mnie James, ale chwilowo mogę być dla ciebie „Nowy”. 

— Zabawne — prychnął chłopak ze znudzoną miną taksując go wzrokiem. 

James wypuścił dym nosem, wyglądając przez okno. Szkolne błonia pełne były uczniów, korzystających z tego, że akurat nie padał deszcz. Jego spojrzenie przykuła grupka dziewczyn, chichocąca głośno. Jedna z dziewczyn z ciemno rudymi włosami podniosła głowę, jakby wyczuwając, że ktoś na nią patrzy i spojrzała prosto na Jamesa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i pomachał do niej, na co dziewczyna zmrużyła jedynie oczy i szepnęła coś do swoich koleżanek. Teraz już wszystkie dziewczyny patrzyły w jego stronę. Niska brunetka o krótkich włosach podniosła rękę, jakby chciała mu odmachać, po czym ostentacyjnie wyciągnęła w jego stronę środkowy palec. 

— Czarujące — mruknął James, niezrażony jednak tym wyrazem grubiaństwa, przypatrując się im dalej. 

Nieznajomy zaśmiał się pod nosem. 

— Kto cię odprowadza? — spytał. 

— McGonagall — odparł James, przypominając sobie, że surowa nauczycielka najprawdopodobniej nadal czeka na niego na korytarzu. 

Chłopak zaśmiał się, odgarniając włosy, opadające mu na oczy. 

— Powodzenia. — Zgasił papierosa w umywalce. — Módl się, żeby nie poczuła od ciebie dymu. 

James westchnął, wyrzucając papierosa przez okno prosto na kwiatowe rabatki. 

— Nigdy się nie modlę — powiedział, unosząc brwi. — A już na pewno nie o taką pierdołę, jak to. Ale dzięki, nieznajomy, który użyczyłeś mi ognia. Sprawiłeś, że ten dzień chociaż w połowie procenta stał się mniej gówniany. Masz jakieś imię? 

— Nawet parę — odparł przemądrzale chłopak, spoglądając w lustro i poprawiając kołnierz kurtki. 

Najwidoczniej jego dobry wygląd nie był aż tak nonszalancki, jak się zdawał. 

— A to, które lubisz najbardziej, to...?

— Przystojny Skurwiel — zażartował chłopak, na co James wyszczerzył zęby. — Syriusz. Możesz mi mówić Syriusz, Nowy.

— No cóż, dzięki bogu, bo Przystojny Skurwiel nie przeszedłby mi przez gardło. Do zobaczenia gdzieś tam, Syriuszu. 

James wyszedł z łazienki, by zastać wyjątkowo zniecierpliwioną panią McGonagall, która spoglądała na swój zegarek, jakby od tego zależało teraz jej życie. 

— Długo panu zeszło... 

— No cóż, czasem w toalecie przytrafiają nam się niespodzianki, prawda? — odparł wesoło James. 

McGonagall pominęła jego komentarz milczeniem, zaciskając jedynie swoje wąskie usta tak, że teraz stanowiły już niemal równą kreskę. 

— Pokój Wspólny uczniów znajduje się po prawej stronie — powiedziała. — Tutaj w określonych godzinach można oglądać telewizję, grać w gry planszowe lub czytać książki. 

— Już czuję ten dreszcz ekscytacji — ucieszył się nieco zbyt gorliwie James. 

— Nie wolno palić lub pić na terenie szkoły — dodała, rzucając mu spojrzenie z ukosa. — Czy to jasne? 

— Oczywiście! Bardzo słuszna zasada... — poparł ją James. 

Zatrzymali się przed stromymi, krętymi schodami, prowadzącymi w górę jednej z zamkowych wież. 

— Tutaj, na górze znajduje się pana dormitorium. Takie z czerwono-złotą plakietką na drzwiach. Myślę, że poradzi pan sobie sam, prawda? 

— Jak najbardziej — odparł uprzejmie James. — Mama pozwala mi samemu chodzić po schodach od jakiegoś roku. Dziękuję za troskę. 

McGonagall westchnęła, mrużąc oczy, ale James mógłby przysiąc, że jeden z kącików jej warg zadrżał nieco. Może gdzieś tam pod tą napiętą ludzką powłoką miała chociaż cień poczucia humoru? 

James skinął jej głową po czym wspiął się po schodach, mijając po drodze różne drzwi. W końcu zatrzymał się przed tymi, pasującymi do opisu podanego przez nauczycielkę. Nie kłopocąc się, by zapukać, wszedł do środka. 

— Hej — zawołał jakiś chłopak, podnosząc głowę na jego widok. — Czego tu? 

Miał ciemne-blond włosy i nieco przybladłą twarz. Siedział naprzeciwko drugiego chłopca, nieco pulchnego i najwidoczniej byli w trakcie rozgrywki partyjki szachów. 

— Ja tu mieszkam — odpowiedział James, rozglądając się po pokoju. 

Cztery łóżka, otoczone kotarami znajdowały się w rogach pokoju. Obok każdego z nich stała mała komoda z lampką, a przy jednej ze ścian, obok drzwi do łazienki znajdowała się większa szafa, najwidoczniej na płaszcze. 

— Które wolne? — spytał, szukając swojego łóżka. 

Pierwsze miało równo wyścieloną pościel, ale zastawione było książkami. Drugie było w nieco większym nieładzie, z paroma ubraniami przerzuconymi przez kołdrę, natomiast trzecie miało zasłonięte ciasno kotary, a nad komodą wisiały plakaty przedstawiające motocykle i dziewczyny w bikini. 

— Tamto — wskazał blady chłopak, obserwując Jamesa z uwagą. — Coś ty za jeden? 

— Nowy — odparł James, szczerząc zęby i kładąc torbę na wskazanym mu łóżku. — Ale możecie do mnie mówić James. A wy? 

— Ja jestem Remus, a to Peter — odpowiedział chłopak, przenosząc wzrok na szachownicę. 

— Niezłe laski tu macie! — James wyszczerzył zęby, wskazując na rozbierane plakaty. 

— Lepiej nie dotykaj tych rzeczy — westchnął pulchny chłopak imieniem Peter. — Syriusz tego nie lubi... 

— Syriusz? — zdziwił się James. — Poznałem jakiegoś Syriusza i zdawał się całkiem okej. 

Remus i Peter wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, nie mówiąc już jednak nic więcej w tym temacie. Wrócili do swojej partyjki szachów, a jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju był teraz cichy stukot pionków o szachownicę. 

Po chwili drzwi do pokoju otwarły się i pojawił się w nich nie kto inny, jak wspomniany przez Petera Syriusz. Przeszedł jednak przez dormitorium nie oglądając się na nikogo i zniknął za kotarą swojego łóżka.

James wyciągnął z kieszeni torby małą piłkę golfową, położył się na nieco zbyt twardym jak na jego gust materacu i zaczął podrzucać ją wysoko w górę, po czym łapać bez najmniejszego problemu. Stanowczo tego wieczoru zrobi użytek z whiskey, którą zwędził ojcu... Ten dzień aż się prosił o drinka.

**Author's Note:**

> Komentarze I kudos mile widziane!


End file.
